John Wayne
John Wayne (1907 - 1979) "You cannot kill John Wayne" is a quote by some filmmakers of the cinema, but only a few of his many starring roles "broke" it. Film Deaths *''Noah's Ark'' (1928) [Uncredited Flood Extra]: Drowned in the great flood. *''The Deceiver'' (1931) [Reginald Thorpe's Corpse]: Stabbed to death (off-screen) by Sidney Bracey. (This part was actually played by Ian Keith during the "living" scenes; John only served as a stand-in when the body is discovered.) *''Central Airport'' (1933) [Co-Pilot in Wreck]: Killed when his plane crashes into the ocean. *''Reap the Wild Wind'' (1942) [Captain Jack Stuart]: Killed by a giant squid while deep-sea diving through an old shipwreck. *''The Fighting Seabees (Donovan's Army)'' (1944) [Wedge Donovan]: Shot in the chest by a Japanese soldier while driving his jeep towards an oil refinery tank. John succeeds in his intended mission when the jeep crashes into the tank and causes an explosion. *''Wake of the Red Witch'' (1948) [Captain Ralls]: Drowns after being trapped underneath debris while attempting to recover sunken treasure. *''Sands of Iwo Jima'' (1949) [Sgt. John M. Stryker]: Shot by a Japanese soldier while ascending Mount Suribachi. *''The Sea Chase'' (1955) [Captain Karl Ehrlich]: Drowned (off-screen) with Lana Turner when their lifeboat is sunk. (Although his IMDB trivia states it's undetermined, he and Lana may have made it to shore). *''The Alamo (1960)'' [Col. Davy Crockett]: Stabbed with a lance by a Mexican soldier and blown up in the Alamo's arsenal when he sets off a massive explosion. (it's known that in real-life, Crockett's body was found whole and did not blow up in a gunpowder explosion). *''The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance'' (1962) [Tom Doniphon]: Dies (off-screen) of natural causes. His coffin (but not body) is shown when James Stewart arrives at the funeral home, and the rest of the movie takes place in flashbacks set years earlier. *''The Cowboys (1972)'' [Wil Andersen]: Shot in the chest and stomach by Bruce Dern (after first shooting him in the arm, leg and shoulder); he dies shortly after the teenage cowboys carry him back to their camp. *''The Shootist'' (1976) [John Bernard Books]: Mortally wounded (on top of terminal cancer) in the saloon gunfight; he dies moments later at the end of the shoot-out (by Richard Boone, Hugh O'Brian, and finally Charles G. Martin) with Ron Howard at his side after Charles shoots John in the back. TV Deaths * None known Notable Connections *Father of Patrick Wayne, Ethan Wayne, and Aissa Wayne. *Grandfather of Brendan Wayne. *Grandfather-in-law of Sara Arrington. Category:Actors Category:Athletes Category:Directors Category:American actors and actresses Category:Irish-American actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1907 Births Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Academy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Conservatives Category:Roman Catholic Category:1979 Deaths Category:Cancer victims Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by plane crash Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Death scenes by terminal illness Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Parents Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Actors who died in the Alamo Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Golden Boot Award Winners Category:People's Choice Award Winners Category:Legends Category:Actors with 10 or more deaths Category:Controversial actors Category:Drama Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:War Stars Category:Actors who died in John Ford Movies Category:Actors who died in Cecil B. DeMille Movies Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:War veterans